The present invention relates generally to coated electrodes and methods of making such electrodes.
The present invention includes an electrode having a substrate with a first layer covering at least a portion of the substrate, and a second layer covering at least a portion of the first layer. The first layer includes a porous layer consisting of a carbide, nitride or carbonitride of at least one of the metals titanium, vanadium, zirconium, niobium, molybdenum, hafnium, tantalum or tungsten. The second layer includes iridium.
In a method according to the present invention, a substrate is provided. A first layer is provided over at least a portion of the substrate, and a second layer is provided over at least a portion of the first layer. The first layer includes a porous layer consisting of a carbide, nitride or carbonitride of at least one of the metals titanium, vanadium, zirconium, niobium, molybdenum, hafnium, tantalum or tungsten. The second layer includes iridium.